In typical multiple payline gaming devices such as the slot machines found in many casinos throughout the world, a play field, face plate, video screen or other display means including a plurality of three, four or five reels, or other rotating objects or images thereto is often provided for either real or virtual spin operation. Each such object contains at least one symbol which, upon stoppage of the object's rotation, may align with one or more horizontally or diagonally extending paylines. The symbols aligned along a particular payline, when compared to a pay table, then determine the result of a gambling proposition. For example, if the gaming device is a three reel apparatus wherein, upon stopping of its rotation, each reel reveals three play symbols at a time, the device may contain up to three horizontal paylines and two diagonal paylines where each payline encompasses or extends across three play symbols at a time; i.e., one symbol or space therefor on each reel. Such an array is illustrated in FIG. 1 of the drawing and includes three reels 10-14 of a type usually positioned behind a real or virtual face plate 16 having windows or sets of windows 18-22 for revealing one or more reel carried symbols on each reel. The reels are independently driven and stopped at random positions by a reel drive system 23. The face plate 16 is also inscribed with 3 horizontal paylines 24-28 and 2 diagonal paylines 30 and 32. Note that each payline crosses a window or symbol location (or space therefor) on each reel. Although arguably such apparatus could also include additional diagonal paylines, crossing only two of the reels, no such payline configuration is known to exist. Note that in the illustrated arrangement, it would not be feasible to have vertical paylines, even though three play symbol locations would lie beneath the intersected windows, because the relationship between the three adjacent symbols on each reel is fixed and clearly not a random organization of elements.
Games of the illustrated type do not provide the player with play choices other than that directly associated with the number of coins or credits wagered. Since many players would enjoy the opportunity to make multiple wagers per play proposition, it will be appreciated that the prior art arrangement of reels, play symbols and paylines is rather limiting. There is therefore a need to provide a gaming element arrangement in which substantially more choice is given to the player in terms of selection of paylines and play volatility. This would be advantageous to the player in that his perceived chances of winning would be enhanced. At the same time, such an arrangement would be beneficial to the game proprietor in that it would tend to increase the number of wagers made by a player per play proposition.